Abandonment
by NightoftheLivingShadows
Summary: Yuugi is abandoned time and again, Atemu comes into his life, is it enough? Anymore would give the whole thing away!
1. Abandoned

Yuugi is a young male, barely an adult, and already almost every person in existence has abandoned him. First his bigger brother Heba, also his twin. He died when Yuugi was five. Next was his father, who died in a car crash when Yuugi was six. His mother was in the hospital for two years, the survivor of the car crash. She died on Yuugi's eighth birthday. All he had left was his jii-chan and his games. They hadn't abandoned him. In fact Yuugi was finally getting over all three deaths. Sure he had no friends, but he didn't care. He had his jii-chan and he loved Yuugi like he was his own child. Jii-chan, or Soloman as his name was, cared for Yuugi, and helped him grow. Yuugi told his jii-chan everything, and Soloman was glad Yuugi didn't bottle his emotions.

Nearly two years later Soloman gave Yuugi a relic, an ancient puzzle from Egypt. Yuugi tried solving it, working endlessly on it for nearly a year before he did solve it, on his eleventh birthday. After cake and his few presents from jii-chan he went to his room and solved it. He made his wish for someone who wouldn't abandon him, would always stay and be his friend, for he knew his jii-chan was getting old, and would soon pass on. When he woke the next day a stranger that he could see right through was sitting on his bed, watching him. Immediately Yuugi knew who this stranger was supposed to be, for when he looped the rope through the hoop of the puzzle; a pyramid shape; and put it around his neck he felt emotions and thoughts go through him, not his own. Yami, that's who this stranger was. They spent the whole Saturday getting to know each other and became the closest of friends.

Then Soloman passed away five days later. Yami was there to console him. Yuugi knew his jii-chan didn't want to leave him, so it wasn't total abandonment, but it still hurt. Now all he had was his spirit friend Yami. And Yami made sure to always be at Yuugi's side, and Yuugi reveled in his protection.

Then the whole dueling problems arose and the two grew ever closer. For two years they went through every situation thrown at them, and came out on top. Yami never once left his side, and Yuugi never once doubted him.

Then came the ceremonial duel, where Yami; no Atemu; and Yuugi had to duel. Atemu was to pass on like he should have millenia prior. It tore at Yuugi's heart, and Atemu knew he couldn't leave. So when Yuugi won and Atemu was looking at the door, open to him to let him pass, he turned and stayed. He kept his real body, the puzzle gone for good, and Yuugi wrapped in his comforting embrace.

For a year they were close, but nearing Christmastime Yuugi noticed that Atemu was growing distant. He stopped being beside him every minute he could, and even soon started avoiding Yuugi altogether. It hurt. And for the first time Yuugi spent Christmas alone, and every holiday after.

Seven years it was like this, and on his twenty first birthday no one was there, not even Yami. By this point Yuugi had gotten used to always being alone, abandoned. In fact this abandonment led to him cutting his arms and thighs to feel better.

It didn't work.

So Yuugi turned to denial and forced smiles. He never believed himself. Eventually he didn't even leave the Game shop. Atemu had left a year prior after gaining enough cash from his well paying job and got his own apartment. The friends he made while Atemu had been a spirit left too, but they didn't hurt as much as Atemu's abandonment did. He broke his promise, and Yuugi was barely living now. His heart just couldn't handle all the abandoning that happened, and he was slowly but surely dieing.

Yuugi hated this pain, and log ago stopped hoping Atemu would come to help him. He is alone. Abandoned. Lonely. He sits in his bedroom, staring blankly at the blade clutched in his hand. It is sharp, silver, and the answer to all his problems. One slice and finally he will finally be done with all this pain he had to suffer through. Almost trance like, Yuugi watched the blade descend into his skin. The pain didn't even register in his mind. Not the lingering death that would lay claim when he shuts his eyes. And not the sound of a door opening and closing, a voice shouting for Yuugi.

Yuugi just watched his blood run down his arm and pool on the bed under him, staining him and the sheets red. He switches the blade to his other hand and did the same thing to his other wrist before letting the blade fall onto the bed. Now he watched both wrists bleed heavily. Sleep crawled up his consciousness, trying to lay claim. And it did, as the exhausted adult finally gave in and fell back in a heap, wrists up and showing the deed.

Atemu could only stare at what he had done, for he blames himself for Yuugi's descent. He screams at the top of his lungs, and runs to Yuugi's side, grabbing him and shaking him roughly. He screamed at him to wake up, tears falling fast. Letting Yuugi lay again, he ran to get the bandages he remembered were in the bottom drawer of the desk. Hastily he wrapped his wrists tight yo stop the bleeding. And he sobbed as he called 911.

Time seemed to fly by. The paramedics came to find Atemu clutching Yuugi, Yuugi on Death's door step, and blood covering the bed. Next thing Atemu knew he was in the waiting room, waiting to be called for Yuugi. He didn't notice time pass as he just thought over those seven years he had left Yuugi alone. There was no excuse, not the friends who stole his attention, the girl that became his girlfriend; now his ex. And not his former job at the bank. He shoots up at the mention of his name. Immediately he asks about Yuugi, and is led to the boy's room. Yuugi lay hooked up to a few machines and two drips, an IV drip and a blood drip. Atemu almost cried at the sight, and sits right at Yuugi's bedside, waiting for him to awaken.

For a few years he waited, and Atemu finally understood what abandonment felt like. But he still never left Yuugi's side. And on Yuugi's twenty fifth birthday he woke. And Atemu is the first person he saw. Yuugi threw a fit and Atemu was removed. Yuugi couldn't bear to see Atemu now, after that one promise, broken years ago.

Yuugi looks at his blanket covered lap, alone and staring at the present that sat on his lap. He couldn't bring himself to open it, for it was from Atemu. How could he? It hurt at the mere mention of his name. He over heard two nurses talking outside, and learned that Atemu was the one that had called in, and it had taken nearly an hour to part the two. Yuugi sat there stunned, was it true?

Hands shaking he opened the gift, and inside was a Silent Magician Plushie and a note. The note asked Yuugi's forgiveness and a chance to try to make amends. Yuugi broke into tears and yelled for the nurses outside to get Atemu. He threatened to scream cry until Atemu was there, and the nurses did as he wanted. None of the staff that knew Yuugi wanted to see such a beautiful, broken boy cry.

The moment Atemu was there Yuugi threw himself at him. Long since had the drips been removed, as well as everything else. He was just there now to be watched and ensured he would be alright. Atemu catches Yuugi and colapses to the ground with Yuugi clutched to his chest. Both cried for the time lost, and Yuugi told Atemu what the taller elder wanted to hear. They were both in the throes of healing, and they knew that together they would be happy, as Atemu hadn't been happy when Yuugi wasn't there. Only when he went to see Yuugi did he realize that he loved the smaller. And he proposed to him on the spot. Yuugi accepted, and not two days later Yuugi was released, as he made an astounding recovery with Atemu now at his side. The doctor knew Yuugi is safe with the taller, and wished them well as they left.

Sitting passenger seat in Atemu's car, a song playing that reflected how he felt, he finally felt as though he would never be abandoned ever again. Yuugi looks at the ring on his finger and smiles happily at the sight of the engagement ring. No, never again would he ever be abandoned.

Of course, happy endings don't exist in this cruel world. This happy ending, Yuugi had concocted in his mind, as the male lay on his bed, blood pooling still. He still sat at Death's door, as the grim reaper awaited him to die. Yuugi is roughly pulled from that dream when he landed on the boat to the final judgment. And he cried. Atemu hadn't come to his rescue. Atemu hadn't come to see him.

Yuugi was the one abandoning the world this time.

And as Yuugi passed on, accepted into the field of reeds in Anubis' domain, he heard that promise and declaration Atemu had made when they first met.

 _"I love you Yuugi, and I promise I will never ever abandon you."_ Except he had, and that hurt worse than dieing.


	2. Insane

**You wanted a sequal, you got it. Here's chapter two! But after this no more. UPDATE  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, otherwise it would focuse on Yuugi and Yami/Atemu fucking.**

Yami was always happy to be around Yuugi. First of all, because Yuugi saved him from eternal dark torture. Second, because he felt immediate love for the boy. The moment Yuugi had seen him he sat on the preteens blue sheeted bed, wrapped him up, and made a declaration and promise. "I love you Yuugi, and I will never abandon you." He said it because he knew all that Yuugi suffered, as he had seen it all as he'd slept. The poor boy, how could anyone abandon this sweet little boy? Yami had no idea of the troubles to come. But when they did he only grew to love him more. Yuugi, his hikari.

When the duel situations came to pass, he and Yuugi surpassed them all together. When the orichalcos came, Yami was devastated. Yuugi wasn't there! His love, his light, his reason for being! Torn from him after a stupid decision. The second Yuugi was with him again he never wanted to let go. But he did, he didn't suffocate Yuugi, as he knew that would push the other away, but he never hid his emotions. And Yuugi seemed to appreciate that to Yami smothering him.

Yami had never known abandonment, never known loss, until that, and he squashed it down, buried it and it was no more. Once again Yami didn't know abandonment or loss. For how can a spirit know such things?

Soon enough the ceremonial duel came, and it tore his heart to have to choose. He wished Yuugi hadn't won, he wished this hadn't happened. How could they force him to go back?! Making up his mind he stayed with the love of his existence. And the two sobbed, the puzzle falling into oblivion.

Years passed and Atemu, as he was known as now, didn't even realize he had drifted from Yuugi. They no longer had their soul bond, and so could not share thoughts or emotions. Because of this Atemu didn't realize what he was doing to his smaller love.

Atemu got a job at a bank. It paid well, so he moved out and got an apartment. Now he didn't have to rely on Yuugi for everything! He could only grin and pat himself on the back for his accomplishment. Thoughts of Yuugi didn't stay long as his friends came one by one to his apartment to party. They drank and made merriment in lieu of Atemu's accomplishment. No one noticed that Yuugi wasn't there. For how could a drunk man notice? Not Atemu, for he was totally trashed. He just went on and on about being in love.

Then Anzu; the girl who had been close friends with Yuugi before the gang had ever entered high school; kissed him, and the stupidly drunk man kissed back. One thing led to another and the next thing the two knew they were dating. Atemu never once remembered Yuugi, as now Anzu was taking all his attention.

Atemu felt happy, for about seven years. He walked to work, he walked home, he went on dates with Anzu. Life was perfect. But there was something missing. What it was he didn't know, but there was something...

And like a kick to the testicals, he jerked up in bed and screamed Yuugi's name. Yuugi! How could he have forgotten?! Not only did he do exactly what he promised not to, he had even declared love to another! He grabbed his head, and looked to the bedside table. One nod and he had called Anzu, asked her to come over, and hung up. Then he got up, dressed, and opened the door when Anzu arrived. Atemu then hugged the girl, but explained why he was breaking up with her. And surprisingly she didn't mind, just pecked his cheek and smiled understandingly before she left. After a moment he too left and headed to the Kame game shop. On the walk there he felt something was wrong, and sped to a run. Not once did the adult stop or detour. He went straight to the shop. At the door he felt for the key that was normally kept there. No luck, so he searched the mat. Right in the middle it sat. Shaking his head he unlocked the door and walked inside. The stench of blood assaulted him after the first step inside, and he gagged. The hell?!

Atemu steeled himself, hand covering his nose and mouth, then went to find Yuugi, shouting for him, but when the boy, no no adult now, didn't respond. Worried, Atemu ran through the whole house, until only the bedroom at the end of the upstaires hallway was the only one left. Taking a breath he walked in, only to see the boy collapse. Wide-eyed, Atemu could only stare stock still as the red, sticky blood spilled from the smaller boy's wrist. A gasp brought him back, and he realized it was himself. He ran to the bathroom for bandages, dialing 911 as he did so. Cradling the phone between ear and shoulder he explained what happened and where they were as he grabbed bandages and ran back. The moment they said someone would be here he dropped the phone and went about bandaging his wrists. Oh he hoped he wasn't too late!

Fate was not kind, as on the way to the hospital Yuugi died. The paramedics and police had to pry him off of Yuugi's dead body. He threw a huge fit, fought roughly, and finally he was sedated. When he woke he was at the hospital, in a bed. Panicking, he jerked up and looked about wildly for Yuugi, shouting for his hikari. He did not come. Dread filled him, and then despair as he recalled the actions that had led to his sedation. Sobbing, he curled up and cried, and that is was how the nurses found him. They felt for the man, for his pain was clear and sharp. He had realized that he truly loves Yuugi like no one ever loved another, and to have him die tore Atemu to pieces.

Eventually though, Atemu had to return to reality, and he went to Yuugi's funeral. He stopped at the flower shop, only to pick up a single amethyst rose. He chocked(choked) at the color that so resembled Yuugi's eyes, but continued on.

The funeral was black, and only the pastor showed up to it. It broke Atemu's heart. How cruel, to always be abandoned. And even he had done so too, and was too late to make amends. Silent, he set the flower right over Yuugi's name, and then collapsed and sobbed his heart out again, right over Yuugi's grave.

He didn't notice the glowing light, or the reappearance of Yuugi's soul. Not until a hand, cold and spectral, was placed onto his shoulder did he look up. At first he denied it, but when he reached out, touching the millennium puzzle, he knew it was real. Choking, he grabbed Yuugi in a bone crushing hug. And Yuugi didn't protest. He knew what had happened, and how terrible Atemu felt. He would give his yami a second chance.

Atemu was just happy to hug him again. He babbled on his apologies and begged for Yuugi's forgiveness. Yuugi repeated that he forgave him, until finally Atemu calmed down. The elder looked at the spirit, and kissed him deeply. Oh how he had longed to do this!

Not once did he question why the Millennium Puzzle was back, nor why it brought Yuugi back. He took it for granted, accepted it as it was. He took Yuugi's hand and brought him to his home, showed him around his apartment, smiled brightly and cheerily whereas before he didn't, not when Yuugi wasn't part of the equation. And Yuugi went along happily, smiling and giggling as Atemu spoke.

Yuugi sat on Atemu's bed, and floped down with a sigh. Atemu couldn't help the laugh he made as he watched. Oh how he had missed this! Grinning, he sat beside Yuugi's still form and leaned over him, kissing him once more. And he repeated the declaration and promise he first made the moment they met. Yuugi sighed, happily Atemu noted, and the two kissed again.

Atemu was the first to move, and cuddled into the spirits side, nuzzling Yuugi's cheek and smiling as the other giggled at the action. Yuugi returned it, and wrapped his arms around him. Atemu didn't want to stop, and went further, slowly pulling his shirt off and staring at Yuugi's bare chest.

He didn't question why he could interact with Yuugi, and touch him as though he were still a flesh and blood human. Once again Atemu didn't care, he just shoved it to the back of his mind, as he and Yuugi made love. True love. And the two lived happily ever after until Atemu too died, and both went on into the afterlife, happily living the rest of eternity together.

And such are the delusions a mind can create.

Atemu had not, in fact, moved. He did not call 911. He did not bandage the bloody wrists. He did not even breathe.

No, Atemu did none of things. He screamed, screamed to the high heavens, screamed loud enough for the neighbors to hear. The next door neighbors called the police. Atemu could do naught but stare at Yuugi's prone form.

He didn't register being dragged away, and he just wouldn't move his feet. He didn't register being driven to the police station for paperwork to be filled out. In fact, the police called a psychiatrist to get him to respond. The only thing he did was smile and hug the air, like Yuugi was right there. He was deemed insane, and dragged to a mental hospital. But he never recovered.

For how can a former spirit turned real and then severed from the other half of his soul stay sane?

"YUUGI!" Is the only thing to be heard from Atemu.


End file.
